10 song iPod challenge!
by DarkBard0
Summary: A challenge from LJ I decided to undertake, details inside. Femslash warning, don't like don't read. Also a splash of SVU in two parts.


Challenge:  
1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

STOLE THIS FROM ELEKANAHMEN over on LJ!

Thought it would be interesting, and initially did it only to see if I could. There turned out a couple of surprising things from me and a bit out of my character to write. It was quite challenging, my little brain almost didn't handle the quick fire ideas. However now more than ever am I thankful that I can touch type like the freakin' wind!

So here go my 10 songs.

Author: darkbardzero  
Fandom: Criminal Minds or SVU  
Pairing: Jennifer Jareau/Emily Prentiss or Alex Cabot/Olivia Benson/Casey Novak  
Rating: 18/NC-17  
Warnings: Adult language, mature themes, character deaths.  
Disclaimer: Criminal Minds, SVU and all songs belong to others that are not me.  
Thank you: To Sofia_Lindsay :D

1

JJ/Emily

**Centrefolds – Placebo **

A particularly grim case. A particularly vicious and vindictive killer. JJ hated the fact she hadn't been out there with her team. Hated Strauss even more for ordering her presence to remain at Quantico, for a meeting no less. It had been ridiculous and insulting and quite frankly they could have moved it or just done without her. JJ felt she had made her feelings perfectly clear however. She would even go so far as to think Section Chief Strauss would think twice about doing such a thing ever again without a truly valid reason.

JJ was even more livid after finding out, only when her tired friends arrived home, that the object of her affections had been hurt during the case. It pissed her off that she hadn't been able to be there for Emily. It made her heart sink to see her now, as she slipped into the locker room where the older woman was changing, all bruised and stiff. As Emily tried to pull her top over and down her head, revealing the extent of the damage along her ribcage in the form of a huge angry bruise with others on the horizon, JJ both gritted her teeth and felt her heart sink. She moved forward, pulling the top down to stop Emily's struggle. It actually hurt that Emily flinched at the contact, tensing put before she realised that it was only her.

''Thanks.''

''S'okay. But you're not.''

JJ continued to look over the other bruises and scratches, seeing that Emily was even more pale and her eyes had dulled.

''I'll be okay. Honestly, been knocked on the head so many times that I'm kinda used to it.''

She averted her eyes, not wanting JJ to see the truth as she took a deep breath, cringing as the pain stabbed into her because of it. She wrapped an arm around her front, favouring it so she could keep the movement limited. She was astutely aware JJ was only standing a couple of inches away from her, and she closed her eyes and sighed as the blonde reached out and moved aside some of her hair gently before cupping the side of her face.

''I wish I could have been there.''

She whispered hoarsely, regret and guilt running through her. Emily was sure she wished she could have been, but she didn't.

''I don't. You didn't need to see what he did to those women.''

''You saw. I would have been there for you, Emily. You can't blame yourself…''

Emily snickered, pulling away from the contact and the warmth. She deserved neither.

''Can't I? That really isn't true now is it? I should have been faster, should have stopped him.''

At seeing the blame and the resentment, JJ shook her head and put her hands on Emily's shoulders gently, refusing to let her break away from her.

''Emily stop. You aren't to blame. You didn't kill those women. And because of you, no one else will suffer.''

Once again, Emily pulled back, picking up her bag with her free arm. She didn't look at JJ.

''Please don't shut me out.''

JJ pleaded, seeing what was happening. Seeing that Emily was shutting her doors, recoiling from her. They had almost reached somewhere.

''I have a dinner with my parents. I need to go.''

''Oh. Okay.''

There was a beat of fear as Emily headed toward the door. JJ swallowed that fear.

''Emily? You know where I am.''

It was a few hours later when she heard her doorbell ring, automatically going to answer it. She had been running and done some routine chores, had dinner and gotten herself ready for bed in that time. All the while thinking mostly about Emily. She was relieved when she saw that's who was standing on her doorstep, looking torn and a little frightened.

JJ stepped out onto the front deck of her home, up close to the profiler. She could feel it. This was it. This was the point of no return.

''I erm…dinner didn't go well. And on top of this case I just…''

Emily swallowed hard, looking properly toward JJ.

''Whatever it is that is happening between us, I need to be sure of. Because I need you right now. Because…because I'm falling apart and I need you to catch me.''

Without a beat, without any hesitation whatsoever, JJ leant forward and enveloped her into a tight hug but still careful not to hurt her. Emily let out a shaky breath, letting the dam inside of her break now that she was in JJ's arms.

''You can trust me to catch you Emily.''

2

POV of whoever fits. (JJ/Emily, Alex/Olivia in mind though)

**To The Edge – Lacuna Coil **

Like the sound from the crack of a whip, she is distinct and fatal.

Fatal because once you are struck with her force, your heart is no longer your own.

It beats for her. And it doesn't beat slowly.

It pounds and thuds, making your whole body vibrate and pulse urgently.

Your instincts used to tell you to struggle from invading forces.

She is strong and you are hers.

You cease to struggle.

She is all engulfing, all you can see and feel.

She controls the darkness around her, she that is dark,

Her eyes alone holding the universe in the depths held there.

She wants you to join her, makes you join her, you have no choice.

Like you're standing in the middle of a dark rock club, with only her in sight.

Like the booming music, that takes over your blood and breath, she is dangerous.

She is liquid desire and white fire.

She pushes you to your limit, and then she pushes you over the edge.

And for the first time in your life, you don't mind the freefall.

If you die at the bottom, you will die with her in your heart.

And when you think about it, that's not such a bad way to go at all.

3

JJ/Emily with Emily POV

**Invincible – Muse **

God she looks beautiful. So beautiful I want to cry. Can already feel the sting of tears behind my eyes. You see, I gave up on this so many years ago. I let my dreams disappear in the wind, only ever to feel them again when the wind let them whisper past my ear. Only let them brush ever so faintly against my skin.

And so did she. But she gave those dreams back to me. I gave those dreams back to her.

I have endured a thousand hardships, and I know how cliché that sounds. Poor little rich girl taking everything for granted. Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. But I guess, it doesn't matter so much now right? I don't take _her _for granted.

I don't take radiant blue eyes that can speak volumes and hold a million truths, hold a million answers and so much more that I'll probably never know about for granted.

I don't take silky sunshine hair that my hands always gravitate toward, seeking comfort in its softness for granted.

I don't take the softness of her skin that I have explored and consumed and caressed a thousand times over for granted.

I don't take her voice, the one that whatever inflection it takes, never fails to captivate me so much that I feel like I can't keep it in for granted.

I don't take her love for me, strong and steady, taking each flaw with each quality for granted. The love that has brought me here today. The love that gave me every single one of my dreams back, and then some.

I don't take for granted my love for her. The small town girl from Pennsylvania that wonders why people look at her the way they do. Wonders how she made it this far, without help, despite how brilliant she is. Despite her own hardships, her own demons.

I don't care what anyone thinks about me. I don't care about hardly knowing a home growing up. I don't care that my Father refused to come here today. She doesn't care that she's not the All American Girl she was expected to be. Or that she lived her childhood in a trial by fire. Because in the face of our love, it feel like we have everything we need to let that go.

They say things come in due time, and I believe it now. As does she.

And before I know it, everything is happening. And I had such beautiful things to say to her. I had words that would wrap around her heart and keep it safe. But I realise I don't need to say all of that. All I need to say is this.

''I love you, Jennifer. Together, we're invincible.''

I don't care what those people think of me, because they don't have a wife like Jennifer Jareau. She doesn't care what they think of her, because she knows I'm always by her side.

4

JJ/Emily

**She Makes Me Wanna Die (remix) - Tricky**

When Emily Prentiss steps into the bar, she is all that Jennifer Jareau can see. Like her senses are fine tuned to alert her when she is near, and as soon as that happens all her facilities are overtaken by the dark beauty that has dangerously taken over her.

''Baby, are you okay?''

There was one specific problem with falling for Emily Prentiss. And that was Delilah Forrester.

Spluttering on her beer, JJ patted her chest and nodded, wafting her hand in the air in indication to her girlfriend that she wasn't about to choke and die. Although, when she was in Emily's presence, especially outside of work, she did feel like dying.

JJ considered herself a good person. She had worked hard. She was a good daughter to her parents. She kept out of trouble reasonably and she helped people. And she had been a damn good girlfriend until Emily had appeared in her life. Emily who was possibly the most divine woman she had ever set her eyes on. JJ wanted her. And not just physically, this was more than just sexual attraction. She didn't want to fuck Emily; she wanted to be a part of her. She wanted to be there, under her skin and in every thought. And that was bad. Very, very bad.

''Yeah, sorry…I'm fine.''

No she wasn't fine. JJ was caught in that impossible position. She loved Delilah, she really did. But she wasn't in love with her. She thought she had been, but that feeling was nothing compared to the one Emily evoked. This feeling was all consuming and made her feel like her blood was on fire. She seriously wasn't fine.

And when the night was over, when JJ had lied yet again, she sighed as the dark of the sky began to lighten. Delilah thought she was at work, like she had told her. Like she had told her many times before. She wasn't at work; she was in Emily Prentiss' bed.

This wasn't supposed to be the way good girls acted.

''Leave her.''

JJ blinked, hearing Emily's words pierce the silence. Their bodies were wrapped around each other, and it was so painfully right. Everything was always so right, from the first word, to the first spark of friendship. To the first touch, the first hug, the first kiss and the first time they had had sex. But it wasn't so right. JJ had never cheated. Never thought she could, never thought she would. But Emily Prentiss was Emily Prentiss.

''Leave Delilah for me. I want you too, I'm ready.''

5

JJ/Emily

**The Promise – Within Temptation**

The rain poured down, so hard and so fast that it bounced clear off the city streets. Emily was soaked. She ignored it.

Her heart had stopped, her blood was cold. She was not the woman she had been a few moments ago. Her life was ending. Her life was ending and she wasn't going to fight to keep it. Willfully she let go, spiraling into depths that even she hadn't known existed, especially for her.

''Get on your knees.''

''Please don't.''

''_Get on your knees_!''

Her harsh voice bounced and echoed around the alleyway. It was curled in anger and pain, racked with an intent she also thought had never existed in her. Even with all her questioning, she didn't think she could turn into a killer. Yet here she was.

He got onto his knees, trembling and sniffling pathetically as he did, shaking like a coward. She sneered at him, her contempt and hatred coursing through her body. It had polluted her mind, taken away everything she used to be. The loyal friend, the honorable woman, the intelligent Agent, the endearing nerd, the sweet and dry comic, the loving finance. It was all gone.

Emily gripped her gun tightly, in an eerie display of calm, keeping it pointed at his head. She lifted up her left hand, and blinked in shock to find that the blood was gone. The rain had washed it away. The blood was gone. _She _was gone.

''Prentiss stop!''

Emily ignored her name, even as the figures approached her. The people that were once her friends, in the life she had lived before she had died. Before she had turned into a killer.

''You killed the woman I loved. You took her life.''

''I'm sorry…please…''

God he was pathetic…

''Emily, think about this. JJ wouldn't want this.''

Emily looked up, snarling as she did.

''_Don't you tell me what she would have wanted_! _Don't you say her name_! _I held her as she _died_, don't you tell me anything. It's over_.''

The darkness had engulfed her now, there was no going back. She reached forward, taking a handful of his hair and pulling him back, leaning forward to whisper by his ear.

''Time we went to hell.''

Gunshots were the only other thing to pierce the night after that.

6

JJ/Emily abstract

**Salvation Tambourine – Duke Special**

It was the irregular beat of their lives that made things interesting. The constant movement, the quick paces that they tended to follow. Like some quirky beats of a quirky song. Something you could make a montage of their lives to, speeding up the pace so they dashed here there and everywhere.

So many towns. So many cities. So many States. Sometimes there were vast open spaces, beautiful rolling countryside to see. Sometimes it was all brink and a soundtrack of bustling city noises. Wherever their work took them, they went without a second thought. The constant state of movement. The constant back and forth.

It got hard. It got unbearable. So many different faces, so many sick and twisted crimes. So much time away from home. So many different hotels. So many different beds. Sometimes it was soul aching.

But they could go anywhere, for each other. They could go to the ends of the earth.

7

JJ/Emily with Emily POV

**Small Town Witch – Sneaker Pimps**

''I don't think this is a good idea.''

You say, voice not fully convicted to the words. Because really Emily, you know you want this.

''You don't?''

JJ replies with a knowing, sadistically seductive squeak. God it turns you on when she pretends to be innocent while knowing full well she's exuding sex appeal. It's always the quiet ones.

''No.''

To hide the falter in your voice, you keep it simple. But still, she's backing you up against the wall. She doesn't touch you, just lets her body press into yours as though personal space doesn't exist and lets her breath caress your skin.

''Is that why you're shaking?''

She whispers into your ear, sending shockwaves of lust throughout your body. You never thought she could be so dangerous to your composure.

''You want me, I can see it.''

She adds, her whisper dropping impossibly huskier. She lifted her hand up, gliding it up the side of your body, brushing over the side of your breast, supposed innocent blue eyes watching you as she does. She's toying with you and winning.

''Have you ever had sex with a woman, Emily?''

You swallow, hard. You know she knows the answer to that.

''No.''

You manage to strangle out. She was surprised when you told her that the first time, when you were flirting with her at the bar when even Garcia had gotten tired enough to leave you alone. You know you're attracted to her, but crossing that line has always terrified you.

''Well…''

You inhale sharply as her fingers continue to roam your body, eventually moving to grope your breast which makes you feel like you're about to cum on the spot.

''Your life is about to change. Because I promise you, you've never cum the way I'm about to make you cum, never been fucked anything like this. The fun is over, no more games. I'm about to mess you up, and I guarantee you'll be begging for more.''

8

JJ/Emily AU future

**The Special Two –Missy Higgins**

''So, this is our daughter. Our baby girl.''

JJ mused, sighing with the tell tale sign of nostalgia running through her. It seemed like only yesterday that she was holding the tiny pink and squidgy baby that had turned into this 19-year-old, beautiful and devastatingly talented woman.

''Yep, our little alternative rebel.''

Emily agreed, the tell tale sign of pride running through her. She remembered the first time Hayden had called her Mommy, it had made her cry. She also remembered the first time Hayden had told her to fuck off, it had made her cry too.

''Worth it, wasn't it?''

''Oh yeah!''

Both Mother's watched, full of rapture and admiration as their youngest child laughed across the microphone, the lounge full of admirers laughing along with her. She looked perfect by that piano, the familiar sight of her guitar sat close by. There were other people with other instruments around her, all glad to be there supporting her music.

The baby of the bunch had been the most stubborn, the most obstinate, the most difficult. She had raised hell, caused trouble, got brought home by the cops on more than a couple of occasions. She had done everything she could think of to rebel. Until she had figured out eventually that there was nothing to rebel about. Until she realised that her parents were always going to love her, and always going to support her. Until she realised it was okay to be different from her siblings, which she was.

''I can't believe she gets up there. She gets that from you, you know.''

Emily pointed out, watching with awe at the ease Hayden conversed with people in the band or someone from the audience. That was all JJ.

''Yeah, but she gets the words from you. You're the creative one.''

JJ pointed out, remembering the first time that Emily had sat with their daughter at their piano. Ever since then Hayden had been taken with it, and that had been when she was 3. Her mind worked in a completely different way, so creative and unique. They were all proud.

''We did good.''

Emily surmised, taking JJ's hand and squeezing it tightly. She looked at her, smiled at the sparkle in her eyes.

''Yeah we did. Apart from I may be having a word with our youngest darling about this new song of hers!''

JJ teased, eye glinting in mischief as Hayden discussed with the audience the ups and downs of her relationship with Emily, and how discovering the story from them and their family and friends around them about the time they had broken up had inspired the song. Emily just laughed, rolling her tongue along her lip as she just shrugged but also nodded.

''Well there's that, but there's also the flip side.''

''And what's that?''

''That break up told us what we really meant to each other, remember? After that…well here we are. Four kids and dare I say it, a Grandchild on the way.''

JJ nodded, having already thought about that side of it.

''Yeah well, like she says, we're the special two right?''

9

Olivia/Alex/Casey triangle

**Who Do You Love? – The Doors**

This was never supposed to happen. Not to her. Not to Olivia Benson.

Never in a million years did she think she would be caught between two women. Two phenomenal, intelligent, beautiful women. Both that she felt for, both that she'd had. Damn her weakness. It put her in this position.

It was almost comical. Certainly ironic. Elliot made fun of her, when he knew he could. When she laughed about it herself, because that was the only thing she could do.

There was Alex. God, what could she say about Alex Cabot? One of the most sexiest women she had ever laid eyes on. That cool and confidence way that only oozed a mammoth amount of sexuality, quiet yet effective. The storm in her eyes had been the first thing she had noticed. The next thing she had noticed was that body. So painfully mouth watering that she had almost forgotten how to breath and bitten her knuckles.

Then there was Casey. God, what could she say about Casey Novak? Not as obviously raw as Alex, but it was certainly there. That ultimate geeky way of hers made her smoking hot in the most surprising of ways. Underneath that pleasant exterior was the heart of a true stickler that never gave up.

They were both good people. Both had qualities and flaws. And Olivia had passionately loved both of them. No one knew them like she did.

She had fallen for Alex so hard that she hadn't seen what was coming. They had consumed everything about the other, their intensity hot and their desire unwavering.

And Olivia felt like she'd had part of her ripped out when that had taken away from her. When Alex had died.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Casey had started to get to her. Had pushed past the resentment she had thrown at her, and actually stuck around to be there. She'd given her some hope back. Olivia had found herself laughing at her jokes, and finding comfort in her goofy ways but also recognizing the strength below them. She had been surprised, to say the least, to realise that she had fallen for Casey.

Alex was a good woman. She would have wanted her to move on.

And when Olivia realised she was truly right about that, was when the woman herself walked back into her life. Completely alive and even more beautiful than she remembered her. Safe from harm and free to live her life again. Alex had told her in no uncertain terms that she understood why Olivia moved on, that she hoped she would. But now she was back, she would fight for her.

Which then begged the questions – what the hell was she supposed to do? How did you decide between Alex Cabot and Casey Novak?

Who did she love more?

10

JJ/Emily

**I Like The Way You Move – The Bodyrockers **

They almost fell into the bathroom they were so absorbed in the other. The right amount of alcohol, enough teasing dances with other people, and one grinding dance with each other had been enough to break their resolve. Break the resolution that they were over this time.

It had been a week. A whole fucking week without touching, without kissing. A week that was too much to bear, but both too stubborn to give in. They hadn't even realised they had been invited to the same party, let alone actually attending it. And in the far reaches of their lust ridden brains, both Emily and JJ thought this could just have been one giant set up to get them back together.

Thank god for concerned friends.

''I'm not apologizing…''

JJ insisted adamantly through the forceful kisses of her girlfriend. Or was it ex girlfriend? She wasn't quite sure. They had broken up, but now they were here, intent on fucking the other. Did that mean they were back on?

''Don't care…now shut up.''

Emily really could not care less about their fight right now. A week was a surprisingly long time, and enough was enough. At this point, she couldn't even remember why they had broken up, couldn't remember what they had fought about. All she could think about was getting JJ reasonably naked and reminding her why they couldn't stay apart.

She shoved the blonde against the wall, eliciting a huff out of her, before capturing her mouth again, her hands deftly undoing the belt on her jeans. JJ yanked the shirt she was in over her head, hands hurrying to roam over her skin which caused her to moan. Still, she had a goal. And after she managed to unfasten those jeans and yank them down, Emily got on her knees, helping JJ to get out of them along with her underwear.

Emily was pleased that JJ had wrapped her hands in her hair firmly, guiding her rather insistently to where she needed to be. Was glad that she moaned when she took her into her mouth, urgently, greedily. God she had missed this. It had only been a week but she had. As turbulent and combustible they could be together, they both knew there was no one else that could satisfy the other, in any way on any level.

''God I fucking love you.''

JJ's words reflected just what Emily felt, and by the end of the party they had fucked out their fight, content in going home together.


End file.
